1914 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version)
The 1914 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active tropical cyclone season on record. breaking every single record for earliest formation and activity. Timeline ImageSize = width:1500 height:600 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:125 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:102 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:PTC value:gray(0.5) legend:Potential_Tropical_Cyclone id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.2) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.15) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0.3) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.6,0.15,0.6) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.9,0.2,0.9) legend:Category_10 id:HC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:MC value:rgb(1,0.85,1) legend:Megacane id:IS value:rgb(0,0.9,0.3) legend:Infinite_Storm id:BH value:rgb(0,0.05,0.1) legend:Mini_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:TD text:One from:01/01/2019 till:07/01/2019 color:TS text:Allen from:02/01/2019 till:09/01/2019 color:TS text:Bonnie from:03/01/2019 till:13/01/2019 color:C2 text:Charley from:04/01/2019 till:08/01/2019 color:TS text:Danielle from:05/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:C3 text:Earl from:06/01/2019 till:12/01/2019 color:C1 text:Frances from:06/01/2019 till:17/01/2019 color:C4 text:Georges from:07/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:TS text:Hermine from:08/01/2019 till:21/01/2019 color:C5 text:Ivan from:09/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:C4 text:Jeanne from:09/01/2019 till:11/01/2019 color:TD text:Twelve from:10/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:TS text:Karl from:11/01/2019 till:23/01/2019 color:C3 text:Lisa from:12/01/2019 till:20/01/2019 color:TS text:Mitch from:13/01/2019 till:27/01/2019 color:C5 text:Nicole from:14/01/2019 till:25/01/2019 color:C4 text:Otto from:15/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:C3 text:Paula from:16/01/2019 till:21/01/2019 color:TS text:Richard from:17/01/2019 till:25/01/2019 color:C1 text:Shary from:18/01/2019 till:27/01/2019 color:C1 text:Tomas from:19/01/2019 till:30/01/2019 color:C4 text:Virginie from:20/01/2019 till:27/01/2019 color:C1 text:Walter from:21/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 color:C2 text:Alpha from:22/01/2019 till:02/02/2019 color:C3 text:Beta from:23/01/2019 till:05/02/2019 color:C3 text:Gamma from:24/01/2019 till:27/01/2019 color:TS text:Delta from:25/01/2019 till:07/02/2019 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:26/01/2019 till:07/02/2019 color:C3 text:Zeta from:27/01/2019 till:07/02/2019 color:C1 text:Eta from:28/01/2019 till:14/02/2019 color:C4 text:Theta from:29/01/2019 till:05/02/2019 color:C2 text:Iota from:29/01/2019 till:19/02/2019 color:C6 text:Kappa from:30/01/2019 till:06/02/2019 color:TS text:Lambda from:30/01/2019 till:02/02/2019 color:TD text:Thirty-five from:31/01/2019 till:11/02/2019 color:C2 text:Mu from:01/02/2019 till:10/02/2019 color:C3 text:Nu from:02/02/2019 till:15/02/2019 color:C5 text:Xi barset:break from:03/02/2019 till:10/02/2019 color:C1 text:Omicron from:03/02/2019 till:14/02/2019 color:C3 text:Pi from:04/02/2019 till:08/02/2019 color:TS text:Rho from:05/02/2019 till:08/02/2019 color:TD text:Forty-two from:06/02/2019 till:20/02/2019 color:C4 text:Sigma from:07/02/2019 till:16/02/2019 color:C1 text:Tau from:08/02/2019 till:19/02/2019 color:C3 text:Upsilon from:09/02/2019 till:23/02/2019 color:C4 text:Phi from:10/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:Chi from:11/02/2019 till:13/02/2019 color:TS text:Psi from:12/02/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:C7 text:Omega from:13/02/2019 till:19/02/2019 color:C1 text:Alef from:14/02/2019 till:23/02/2019 color:C2 text:Bet from:15/02/2019 till:20/02/2019 color:TS text:Gimel from:16/02/2019 till:26/02/2019 color:C3 text:Dalet from:17/02/2019 till:27/02/2019 color:C3 text:He from:18/02/2019 till:04/03/2019 color:C5 text:Vav from:19/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 color:C4 text:Zayin from:20/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 color:C2 text:Chet from:21/02/2019 till:24/02/2019 color:TS text:Tet from:22/02/2019 till:27/02/2019 color:TS text:Yod from:23/02/2019 till:04/03/2019 color:C3 text:Kaf from:24/02/2019 till:06/03/2019 color:C4 text:Lamed from:25/02/2019 till:03/03/2019 color:C2 text:Mem from:26/02/2019 till:11/03/2019 color:C3 text:Nun from:27/02/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:C1 text:Samech from:28/02/2019 till:03/03/2019 color:C2 text:Sixty-five from:01/03/2019 till:05/03/2019 color:TS text:Ayin from:02/03/2019 till:07/03/2019 color:TS text:Pay from:03/03/2019 till:12/03/2019 color:C2 text:Tsade from:04/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:C1 text:Qof from:05/03/2019 till:13/03/2019 color:C2 text:Resh from:06/03/2019 till:13/03/2019 color:C2 text:Shin from:07/03/2019 till:13/03/2019 color:C1 text:Tav from:08/03/2019 till:15/03/2019 color:C1 text:Ani from:09/03/2019 till:19/03/2019 color:C2 text:Bani from:10/03/2019 till:18/03/2019 color:C2 text:Gani from:11/03/2019 till:24/03/2019 color:C4 text:Doni barset:break from:12/03/2019 till:17/03/2019 color:C1 text:Eni from:13/03/2019 till:28/03/2019 color:TS text:Veni from:14/03/2019 till:20/03/2019 color:TS text:Zeni from:15/03/2019 till:21/03/2019 color:TS text:Tani from:16/03/2019 till:24/03/2019 color:C1 text:Ini from:17/03/2019 till:24/03/2019 color:C3 text:K'ani from:18/03/2019 till:28/03/2019 color:C4 text:Lasi from:19/03/2019 till:21/03/2019 color:TD text:Eighty-four from:20/03/2019 till:23/03/2019 color:TS text:Mani from:21/03/2019 till:26/03/2019 color:C1 text:Nari from:22/03/2019 till:26/03/2019 color:TS text:Oni from:23/03/2019 till:27/03/2019 color:TS text:P'ari from:24/03/2019 till:26/03/2019 color:TD text:Eighty-nine from:25/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 color:C2 text:Zhani from:26/03/2019 till:04/04/2019 color:C3 text:Rae from:27/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 color:TS text:Sani from:28/03/2019 till:07/04/2019 color:C2 text:Tari from:29/03/2019 till:05/04/2019 color:C1 text:Uni from:30/03/2019 till:04/04/2019 color:C2 text:Pari from:31/03/2019 till:03/04/2019 color:TS text:Kani from:01/04/2019 till:10/04/2019 color:C3 text:Ghani from:01/04/2019 till:07/04/2019 color:C1 text:Q'ari from:02/04/2019 till:11/04/2019 color:C2 text:Shini from:03/04/2019 till:13/04/2019 color:C3 text:Chini from:04/04/2019 till:16/04/2019 color:C4 text:Tsani from:05/04/2019 till:12/04/2019 color:C1 text:Dzili from:06/04/2019 till:15/04/2019 color:C1 text:Ts'ili from:07/04/2019 till:11/04/2019 color:TS text:Ch'ari from:08/04/2019 till:20/04/2019 color:C4 text:Khani from:09/04/2019 till:15/04/2019 color:C1 text:Jari from:10/04/2019 till:20/04/2019 color:C3 text:Hae from:11/04/2019 till:20/04/2019 color:C4 text:Azu from:12/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:C2 text:Buky from:13/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:C3 text:Vede from:14/04/2019 till:25/04/2019 color:C4 text:Glagoli from:15/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:TS text:Dobro from:15/04/2019 till:04/05/2019 color:C5 text:Etsu from:16/04/2019 till:23/04/2019 color:C2 text:Zivete barset:break from:17/04/2019 till:02/05/2019 color:C5 text:Dzelo from:17/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 color:C4 text:Zemlja from:18/04/2019 till:04/05/2019 color:TS text:Ize from:19/04/2019 till:23/04/2019 color:C3 text:Kako from:20/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 color:C3 text:Ljudije from:21/04/2019 till:25/04/2019 color:TS text:Mislite from:22/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 color:C2 text:Nasi from:23/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:C1 text:Onu from:24/04/2019 till:26/04/2019 color:TD text:Hundred-twenty-three from:25/04/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:C3 text:Pokoi from:26/04/2019 till:08/05/2019 color:C4 text:Rici from:27/04/2019 till:09/05/2019 color:C3 text:Slovo from:28/04/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:C4 text:Tvrido from:29/04/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:C4 text:Uku from:30/04/2019 till:02/05/2019 color:TS text:Fritu from:30/04/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:C4 text:Xeru from:01/05/2019 till:06/05/2019 color:C2 text:Otu from:01/05/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:C1 text:Ci from:02/05/2019 till:09/05/2019 color:C3 text:Crivi from:03/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:C1 text:Sa from:04/05/2019 till:09/05/2019 color:C2 text:Sta from:05/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:C3 text:Jeru from:05/05/2019 till:18/05/2019 color:C5 text:Jery from:06/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:C2 text:Jeri from:07/05/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:C2 text:Eti from:08/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:TS text:Ja from:09/05/2019 till:17/05/2019 color:C2 text:Je from:10/05/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:TS text:Ju from:11/05/2019 till:07/06/2019 color:C8 text:Osu from:12/05/2019 till:25/05/2019 color:C5 text:Josu from:13/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:C4 text:Esu from:14/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:C3 text:Jesu from:15/05/2019 till:29/05/2019 color:C5 text:Ksi from:16/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:C2 text:Fita from:17/05/2019 till:24/05/2019 color:C4 text:Izica from:18/05/2019 till:26/05/2019 color:C3 text:Kopa from:19/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:C5 text:A from:20/05/2019 till:30/05/2019 color:C4 text:B barset:break from:20/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:TS text:C from:21/05/2019 till:29/05/2019 color:C2 text:D from:22/05/2019 till:29/05/2019 color:C2 text:E from:23/05/2019 till:04/06/2019 color:C4 text:F from:24/05/2019 till:02/06/2019 color:C3 text:G from:25/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:C4 text:H from:26/05/2019 till:14/06/2019 color:C5 text:I from:27/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TS text:J from:28/05/2019 till:04/06/2019 color:C2 text:K from:29/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TS text:L from:30/05/2019 till:10/06/2019 color:C4 text:M from:31/05/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:C1 text:N from:01/06/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:PTC text:PTC_Hundred-sixty-five from:01/06/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:TS text:O from:02/06/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:TS text:P from:03/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:C2 text:Q from:04/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:C3 text:R from:05/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C4 text:S from:06/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:C4 text:T from:07/06/2019 till:10/06/2019 color:TS text:U from:08/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C5 text:V from:09/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:C4 text:W from:10/06/2019 till:24/06/2019 color:C5 text:X from:11/06/2019 till:18/06/2019 color:C3 text:Y from:12/06/2019 till:21/06/2019 color:C4 text:Z from:13/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:C6 text:Bravo from:14/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:C4 text:Echo from:15/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C3 text:Foxtrot from:16/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:C5 text:Golf from:17/06/2019 till:25/06/2019 color:C3 text:Hotel from:18/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:C4 text:India from:19/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:C3 text:Juliett from:20/06/2019 till:27/06/2019 color:C2 text:Kilo from:21/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:C4 text:Lima from:22/06/2019 till:03/07/2019 color:C5 text:Mike from:23/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:C2 text:November from:24/06/2019 till:14/07/2019 color:C6 text:Oscar from:25/06/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:C6 text:Papa barset:break from:26/06/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:C3 text:Quebec from:27/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:C4 text:Romeo from:28/06/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C5 text:Sierra from:29/06/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:C3 text:Tango from:30/06/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:C4 text:Uniform from:01/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:C5 text:Victor from:02/07/2019 till:10/07/2019 color:C3 text:Whiskey from:03/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:C7 text:X-ray from:04/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:C3 text:Yankee from:05/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C4 text:Zulu from:06/07/2019 till:18/07/2019 color:C5 text:Aza from:06/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C4 text:Bercna from:07/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:C5 text:Geuua from:08/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C3 text:Daaz from:09/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C4 text:Eyz from:10/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:C5 text:Quetra from:10/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C6 text:Ezec from:11/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:C5 text:Haal from:12/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C7 text:Thyth from:13/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C3 text:Iiz from:13/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C4 text:Chozma from:14/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:C5 text:Laaz from:15/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C4 text:Manna from:15/07/2019 till:18/07/2019 color:TS text:Noicx from:16/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C3 text:Gaar from:17/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C3 text:Uraz from:18/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:C5 text:Pertra from:19/07/2019 till:29/07/2019 color:C4 text:Reda from:20/07/2019 till:29/07/2019 color:C3 text:Sugil from:21/07/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:C6 text:Tiz from:22/07/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C8 text:Uuinne from:23/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C5 text:Fe from:23/07/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:C6 text:Enguz from:24/07/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:C5 text:Uuaer from:25/07/2019 till:03/08/2019 color:C4 text:Utal from:26/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C5 text:Amsterdam from:27/07/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:C5 text:Baltimore from:28/07/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:C4 text:Casablanca barset:break from:29/07/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C5 text:Denmark from:30/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C3 text:Edison from:31/07/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:C7 text:Florida from:31/07/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C6 text:Gallipoli from:01/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:C7 text:Havana from:02/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C6 text:Italia from:03/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C5 text:Jerusalem barset:skip from:03/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C4 text:Kilogramme from:04/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C5 text:Liverpool from:05/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C9 text:Madagascar from:06/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C3 text:New-York from:07/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C7 text:Oslo from:07/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C4 text:Paris from:08/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C5 text:Roma from:09/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:C8 text:Santiago from:10/08/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C10 text:Tripoli from:11/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C7 text:Uppsala barset:skip from:12/08/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C8 text:Valencia from:13/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C7 text:Washington from:13/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C6 text:Xanthippe from:14/08/2019 till:04/10/2019 color:HC text:Yokohama from:15/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C6 text:Zurich from:16/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:C6 text:Apple from:16/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C4 text:Banana from:17/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C7 text:Cherry from:18/08/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C8 text:Durian from:19/08/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C9 text:Eggplant from:20/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C5 text:Fig barset:skip from:20/08/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C10 text:Grape from:21/08/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C6 text:Honeydew from:22/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C4 text:Jackfruit from:23/08/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C8 text:Kiwi from:24/08/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C6 text:Lettuce from:24/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C3 text:Mango from:25/08/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C8 text:Nectarine barset:break from:26/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C4 text:Olive from:27/08/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:MC text:Papaya barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C6 text:Radish barset:skip from:29/08/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C5 text:Strawberry from:30/08/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:C8 text:Tangerine from:31/08/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C7 text:Watermelon barset:skip from:31/08/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:C7 text:Yam barset:skip from:01/09/2019 till:09/12/2019 color:IS text:Zucchini from:02/09/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:C10 text:Amber barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:03/09/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:HC text:Black barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:04/09/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:TS text:Cyan from:05/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C9 text:Dandelion barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:06/09/2019 till:03/11/2019 color:MC text:Emerald from:07/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:C8 text:Fuchsia from:08/09/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:HC text:Green barset:skip from:09/09/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:C8 text:Indigo bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:Jan. 1915 TextData = pos:(900,15) text:"(From the" pos:(947,15) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Notable storms Hurricane Ivan Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Omega Hurricane Osu Hurriane Uuinne Hurricane Florida It made landfall in Florida. Hurricane Tripoli Hypercane Yokohama Hurricane Grape Megacane Papaya Infinite Storm Zucchini Storm names The following names were used for storms in the 1914 season. This list was exhausted, and thus the Greek alphabet was used. Since the first list was exhausted, the Greek alphabet was used. This list was also exhausted. Once the Greek alphabet was exhausted, the Hebrew alphabet was used. This list was also exhausted. After the Hebrew alphabet was used up, the Georgian alphabet was used, only to be exhausted again. Afterwards, the Early Cyrillic alphabet was used (excluding I and psi). This was, of course, exhausted. The English alphabet was used next, and was exhausted as expected. The NATO phonetic alphabet was used (excluding Alfa, Charlie and Delta, due to similarity to already used names), and used up. The Gothic alphabet was used next, and used up. Afterwards, the old phonetic alphabet from 1927 was used (with the exclusion of Quebec, which was already used previously), and exhausted. A list composed of fruits and vegetables was used next. Nothing starting with I, Q, U, V or X were included. The next list was made of colors. Nothing starting with H, Q, X and Z were included. A list made of animal names was used next. V and X were excluded. Eventually, they used Pokémon names for storms. These were exhausted as well. X was excluded from the last list. The unreasonably long Pokemon list ended up being exhausted, so the NCWMC Hurricane Naming Alphabet was used, excluding Quebec and replacing Weavile since they were previously used, and excluding Zeyta due to similarity to Zeta, a used name. That also ended up in the trash can. A small segment of the present-day Russian alphabet was used due to hyperactivity, and that almost finished the season off. But it didn't, and the list just exhausted itself. (The letters that looked like already existing letters in English were excluded. So was Ze (З''') in a number fashion and Gɛ (Г''') in a similar fashion to the English-looking rule, but Greek instead.) Category:Past seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that are taking a lot (maybe too much) effort Category:GoldM